


Love Behind the Effigy

by Draycevixen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered 12 days of ficlets to my friends. </p><p>Trepkos' prompt was: <i>The Longest Night.</i> Erm... please see the note at end for how badly I wandered off. </p><p>
  <i>Stranger things had happened but it had never once occurred to him that he'd spend Christmas Eve in Salisbury Cathedral. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Behind the Effigy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trepkos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepkos/gifts).



Stranger things had happened but it had never once occurred to him that he'd spend Christmas Eve in Salisbury Cathedral. The altar boy he'd once been wanted to cross himself but Illya's eyes would probably roll out of his head. However, Aunt Amy would be delighted. 

Another bullet embedded itself in the wooden pew behind him. 

Not that she'd approve of his being shot at under any circumstances as he'd always been her favorite nephew. 

"Idiot!" 

Just as well as he wasn't currently Illya's favorite anything. 

Illya jerked his head back from peering around the corner as yet another bullet whistled past his ear. "'Let's duck in here,' you said, 'they will never look for us in here,' you said."

"Give me a break. You said this would provide the best cover."

Illya turned to glare at him. If eyebrows could kill... "Because you led us into a cathedral, Napoleon. Given the limited range of options, John Cheney's oversized stone effigy seemed as good a choice as any."

Napoleon wanted to argue but, much to his frustration couldn't. 

 

Their evening had been going so well, T.H.R.U.S.H.'s latest scheme cunningly concealed in the sleepy village of Quidhampton thwarted and nothing else to do until their flight back to New York on the 26th. He'd claimed exhaustion when Illya had pushed to head on back to London and made dinner reservations for them in Salisbury, determined to finally talk to Illya, away from the many distractions of London, about how they'd been fucking each other for months without talking about it at all.

Nothing else to do until a couple of surviving T.H.R.U.S.H. agents had caught up with them. 

 

"I only have one bullet left, Napoleon." 

He'd already run out of bullets and with no prospect of backup— "I love you."

There was that look on Illya's face again. " _What?_ "

"I'm in love with you. I thought you should know. Under the circumstances."

Napoleon's Russian was good but not good enough to follow the stream of invective that followed, just good enough to know his parentage and mating habits had both been called into question, right before Illya grabbed him by his shirt front, ripping buttons off in the process as he pulled him into a desperate kiss. 

It was almost enough to distract him from the sudden hail of bullets aimed not at them but at the T.H.R.U.S.H. agents. _Almost_. 

"You can come out now, boys." 

He'd never been so glad to hear April's voice. 

He straightened his shirt as best as he could and smoothed his hair down, delaying finally having to meet Illya's Sphinx-like expression as long as he could. "So now what?" 

Illya smiled. "So now, everything."

He pulled Illya back in. April would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> As said, Trepkos' prompt was The Longest Night. 
> 
> Prompts often strike me oddly and I started thinking about who the tallest knight might have been. Lord John Cheney, entombed in Salisbury Cathedral, is believed to have been 6' 8".
> 
> It still doesn't make any sense but I thought I'd try to explain. :D


End file.
